1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to a brightness warning device for cameras for controlling the amount of exposure on the basis of the output of the photosensitive element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional warning devices, the voltage obtained by compressing the current output of the photosensitive element, or by adding to this a predetermined bias voltage (the output signal of the light metering circuit) was used itself as a brightness information signal, and the level of said signal was discriminated to provide a brightness warning. However, since the output of the light metering circuit has a large temperature dependence, the output of the light metering circuit must be modified by using a complicated temperature compensation circuit to compensate for the temperature characteristics. Otherwise it could not be used as the above-mentioned brightness information signal.